Oscar Pine/Affiliation
Family Unnamed Aunt His relationship with his aunt seems to be casual and stable. Ozpin's Group Ozpin Oscar is initially very disturbed by Ozpin's presence in his conscience. At first, Oscar is not receptive to Ozpin or his endeavors, deciding that Ozpin simply is not real and refusing to listen to him. However, over time, Ozpin convinces Oscar that he has a greater role to play and that he must leave for the City of Mistral. After making the decision to leave home, Oscar is much more amicable with Ozpin, though he shows to be distraught about the Headmaster doing something embarrassing and strengthening his mind and Aura. He has taken to speaking with Ozpin's consciousness within their merged soul, asking him questions, seeking guidance and knowledge, easing his mind in the process. Oscar, though frustrated, appears to appreciate the increased pace of his training, learning to quickly trust Ozpin's wisdom, taking in his muscle memory with natural talent. Oscar was taken aback by Ozpin's mercurial tone when revealing how he granted the Branwen twins the power to transform into corvids, finding the idea to be both surprising and rather bizarre. Their relationship becomes strained in "Vault of the Spring Maiden", when Ozpin tells Oscar to run from Hazel Rainart but Oscar refuses, citing that Ozpin told him to fight. Even so, Oscar defends him from Hazel's accusations for Gretchen's death, on the grounds that she made a choice. However, Ozpin renders Oscar unconscious and forcibly takes control. Qrow Branwen Oscar awkwardly approaches Qrow after pressure from Ozpin. He asks for Ozpin's cane back and is very confused about the meaning of the interaction. On the other hand, in his elation in finding Ozpin's latest incarnation, Qrow becomes wildly drunk, furthering Oscar's sense of unease regarding his unexpected subordinate. However, they later show a good relationship, such as when Qrow calms Team RNJR down as they surround him in amazement of him as Ozpin's reincarnation. Team RWBY Ruby Rose Upon meeting Ruby in "Welcome to Haven", Oscar is amazed at her silver eyes. In "Unforeseen Complications", Oscar blushes when he looks at her and she giggles at him, briefly exchanging small talk about their unique circumstances. In "Lighting the Fire", Ozpin spars with Ruby to learn hand-to-hand combat and later receives encouragement from her in finding his Semblance. In "Necessary Sacrifice", Oscar admits his fear to Ruby of the inevitable battle they will have to face and bursts out his anger towards her because he does not understand how she appears to be calm in the midst of the chaos surrounding her. But he learns of her sorrow of losing her friends and her own fear of Salem. As Ruby leaves, she assures him that despite the difficulty of the challenges ahead, the fact that he is there in Mistral shows he's braver than he thinks. Alone, Oscar admits to Ozpin that what they are facing is tough on her as well. Later, in The More the Merrier, Ruby waits up for a straddling and visibly nervous Oscar, who looks at her for reassurance. In, "Vault of the Spring Maiden", Oscar sees Ruby lying on the ground, knocks Lionheart back in sheer rage at seeing her hurt, and immediately runs to her side, urging her to get back up. Yang Xiao Long In "Rest and Resolutions", after Ozpin's conversation with the Beacon students, Oscar finds himself touching Yang's shoulder, causing him to pull back in nervousness. Salem's Faction Hazel Rainart In "Kuroyuri", he seems to be uneasy when he first encounters Hazel. His unease is seen again "The More the Merrier", when Hazel seals him and the others inside Haven. Then, when Hazel discovers that Oscar is the new incarnation of Ozpin, he immediately sets his sights on him. Once Oscar learns of Hazel's sister, he tries reasoning with Hazel that Gretchen made a choice, and he does to so would he to fight. Category:Affiliation pages